Hunted
Hunted is the 18th game mode released on December 9th, 2015 to Combat Arms. It was first announced on Combat Arms Europe/North America on December 5th, 2015.Combat Arms Official Webpage Overview Hunted is a free-for-all death match in which each player is given only one spawn per round, similar to Last Man Standing with a twist. Players start out with no weapons in hand, including melee weapons. They must find weapons and items scattered throughout the entire map. Once players find a weapon, they are able to kill other players. The main objective is to be the last one alive. In this game mode, players have the option to do a gesture or a dance move to taunt, mock, or intimidate other players. This can be achieved by pressing the hotkey "G". However, it may or may not be beneficial for the player, depending on the situation they are in. It does not give an advantage to the player, except for play dead when camouflaging from enemies. There are scanner antennas on top of the hill can be switched on and off by a lever any time during the round. This shows every player's position, including the person who activated it. Similar to Satellite Scanner this provides a strategic advantage or disadvantage, especially those who play dead. At the 3 minute mark, alarms for the dams will sound which starts flooding the lower ground of the area. It slowly rises to add tension to the game. Players must seek higher ground in order to avoid being poisoned by the toxic water. Mission Briefing Hunted incorporates similar concepts from various game modes. Starting off, items and ammo packs are scattered around the map. However, any weapon that is picked up will usually contain a small amount of ammo. Several items can be found when scavenging the map: *Primary Weapons (excludes Explosives) *Secondary Weapons *Melee Weapons *Support Weapons (M67 Frag, M16A1 AP Mine) *Specialist Items (First Aid Kit, Auto-Turret) *Ammo Pack (Provides a random amount for your current item) *Item Bag (Provides a random item in your current set up) Conservation of items obtained and survival is crucial to your success. Trivia *Hunted is the first game mode: **where players start out completely disarmed. **where players cannot pick their own weapons or influence the weapons they may receive. **where the environment is working against the player, potentially leading them to death. **where players can do gestures and dances. **where players have the option to use free-look after death instead of following around spectating a player. This allows the player to look around the map. To enter in free-look mode, press CTRL, followed by the control keys and mouse. **that does not display name tags when the target reticle is hovering over the enemy. *After the 12/16/15 maintenance 12/16/15 Maintenance there were two changes to the mode (although Nexon did not mention any changes to the mode): **"Play Dead" was removed from the player's choice of gestures and dances, due to bug issues. It is unknown if Nexon will bring this option back in a later update. **A horn plays at the end when there is one survivor left. **Breakable props including boxes and barrels now drop items and weapons when destroyed. *There is a glitch where some melee weapons in the mode do not register hits. This causes players who pick up these glitched weapons to be vulnerable and defenseless when they run out of ammo for their firing weapons. The only way players can fix this glitch is to pick up another melee weapon or pick up an invisible "fists". *There is a glitch where players can run up on mountains and dam walls when the flash flood rises to its peak. *There is a glitch where players are spawned at the same spot/location every round. Another player must leave the game or join the game every round in order to reset and randomize the spawn spots/locations. *There is an occasional glitch where if a player kills another player, they can briefly hear weapon firing noises from other players if they happen to fire their weapons at that same particular time. The weapon firing noises can be heard even if they are not near the player producing the noise. *On the 31st of May, 2017, the weapon pool was changed. Since this update: **the amount of First Aid Kit's have been drastically increased. **the amount of ammunition in weapons have also been drastically increased, making ammo a lot less scarce than previously. Media Hunted Mode Dance Gesture Preview.gif|One of the dance gestures available in Hunted. Look at those moves! References Category:Game Modes Category:2015 Category:PvP